memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starfleet uniform (mirror)
Service members of wore a common uniform that facilitated the individual's needs as soldiers of the Terran Empire. The uniforms were used to display an officer or crewman's current status, rank, divisions, and decorations awarded over the course of their service. Throughout the history of the Starfleet uniform, there were distinctive difference between commissioned and enlisted personnel as well as male and female service members. Overview Officers and crewmembers wore Starfleet uniforms and rank insignia similar to the counterpart universe Starfleet. The uniforms and ranks, while similar, displayed some striking differences, such as standard sidearms (phase-pistols in the 2150s and phasers from the 2160s onward) and daggers, military decorations, and shoulder braces or sashes. Some officers wore a Sam Browne belt. 22nd century During the 22nd century, Starfleet uniforms were similar to their counterpart universe's Earth Starfleet. In 2155, the standard officer uniform was a navy blue jumpsuit with division color (red, aqua, or gold) stripes at the shoulders. The insignia of the Terran Empire was worn on a patch on the right shoulder, and an assignment patch based on the posting of the officer was worn on the left shoulder. Decorations and medals were worn on the left breast and shoulder brace. Female uniforms were simpler, with a pants and top combination with the same arrangement of markings, but a bare midriff. Rank insignia were displayed on epaulets. ( , ) Gardner.jpg|Flag officer's uniform Soval (mirror).jpg|Enlisted sciences uniform Archer interrogates T'Pol.jpg|Command division female uniform Jonathan Archer (mirror).jpg| Officer command division uniform Tucker mirror.jpg|Officer operations division uniform with radiation meter 23rd century By 2256, the uniforms were similar to those in the prime universe, but were altered to allow for some of the exceptions mentioned below. ( , ) In 2256, the uniform were black with a division color (copper, silver, or gold). The insignia of the Terran Empire was worn on the right shoulder. Decorations and medals were worn on the left shoulder. Captains worn a gold chest piece, gold shoulder pads and a gold thick belt. The tactical gear was more heavily protected than the prime universe. Ash Tyler wearing a mirror operations uniform.jpg|Operations division officer uniform Paul Stamets mirror.jpg|Science division officer uniform Keyla Detmer, mirror.jpg|First officer uniform Michael impersonate her mirror counterpart.jpg|Captain uniform Tilly as mirror captain.jpg|Captain uniform variant Lord Eling.jpg|Lord garb Empress Georgiou.jpg|Emperor garb Michael wearing a mirror tactical vest.jpg|Tactical gear By 2267, the uniforms were similar to those discovered aboard the in 2155, but were altered to allow for some of the exceptions mentioned below. ( ; ). In 2267, the standard officer uniform was black trousers with a division color (red, blue, or gold) tunic. The insignia of the Terran Empire was worn on the right breast. Decorations and medals were worn on the left breast. Female uniforms were simpler, with a skirt and top combination, but a bare midriff. Rank insignia was displayed as gold braid on female uniform tops and command officer jackets and vests, and sleeve stripes for junior line officers. Uhura distracts Hikaru Sulu (mirror).jpg|Operations division, male and female Kirk salutes to his crew.jpg|Command division uniform variant Kirk Spock personal guards.jpg|Sciences division duty jumpsuits and a dress uniform style variant Marlena Moreau, mirror.jpg| Sciences female variant , issue #235, p. 81)}} Background The Terran Empire uniforms in were designed by Gersha Phillips, who explained they were intended to echo the assymetrical appearance of the uniforms. She also wanted it to be in keeping with the aesthetic production designer Tamara Deverell had settled on for the Terran Empire, which is heavily influenced by the art deco movement as well as brutalist architecture. Phillips revealed there was a red medical uniform planned for the show, "which would've been kinda cool." https://www.dailydot.com/parsec/star-trek-discovery-costume-designer-interview/ External links * * * * de:Uniformen des Terranischen Imperiums Category:Mirror universe Starfleet uniform 12